As known in the art, there are many safety critical applications for magnetic sensor integrated circuits (ICs). There are a variety of specifications directed to improving functional safety and achieving higher overall quality levels and lower field failure rates. For example, test modes for major functional parameters of an IC allow customers to implement test functionality prior to insertion on a printed circuit board, for example. However, after installation in a system or subsystem, such as an automobile, there are limited test opportunities to ensure that components are operating properly.